


Flip It Over

by ZombieCheeze



Series: Love Me Right [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bondage, Group Sex, M/M, and a jizz receptacle, basically hanbin is a fucktoy, blindfold, cumdumpster!hanbin, ultimate bottom!hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/pseuds/ZombieCheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not about them.  It's about Hanbin.  About breaking him down, using him up, taking away the thing he needs most:  Control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip It Over

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, I am quietly reposting some of my work! To be frank, I was very concerned about the possibility of legal issues, but things have calmed down enough for me to begin reposting. I will most likely repost all of the LMR series, but longer stories like Harpoon, Corndogs in Hell, and the Black&Blue series will not return. If you are interested in purchasing the stories (either in edited format or in original!), please follow these links: [Here for the edited versions](http://www.lulu.com/spotlight/RubyHawthorne), which can also be found on Amazon Kindle, B&N, etc. or here, [for the original version in EPUB format.](http://www.lulu.com/shop/ruby-hawthorne/my-moms-friends-son-the-illegal-originals/ebook/product-22920974.html)

Hanbin gags, coughs out loud, his mouth hanging open as drool and cum spill out over his lower lip to land on his chest.

 

“ _So_ fucking good.” Someone’s voice reaches his ears, low and calm, but Hanbin’s too dazed to decide whose it is.  The blindfold blocks out all light, every possible peephole Hanbin could’ve had; Bobby had made sure of that, tying the blindfold extra carefully around Hanbin's head with a condescending pat to his hair.

 

Hanbin’s a mess.  He’s covered in cum and spit and not a little lube, but his hands are tied behind him with silk rope to prevent him from wiping any of it off.  He clears his throat and sniffs once, a wet, viscous noise, because his sinuses are stuffy after sucking so much cock.  His joints ache from kneeling on the floor, in spite of the folded blanket Jinhwan had placed under him.

 

“You’re doing great.  I’m proud of you.” Bobby’s voice says in Hanbin’s ear, lips soft as he sucks the lobe into his mouth, and even after everything they’ve gone through tonight, Hanbin still moans, flushing prettily at the praise.  Bobby shamelessly abuses the privilege of knowing what gets Hanbin off, and that very definitely includes the sensitivity of Hanbin’s ears.  “You doing okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Hanbin nods, a little belatedly, still out of breath.  Bobby runs his short fingernails through the stubbly hairs at the back of Hanbin’s neck.

 

“Wanna keep going?”

 

“Yes, yeah.” Hanbin nods, and that’s all it takes to set everything in motion again, the engine turning over and firing at once.

 

Hanbin’s been fucked six ways from Sunday already, but he’s still going strong, still taking it all like a champ in spite of how tired he has to be getting.  Another dick pushes against his mouth, smearing the stickiness already present across Hanbin’s pretty, defiled lips, and Hanbin opens up without hesitation.

 

Behind him, there are hands on his hips, slipping down beneath him to tease at his sensitive pink entrance, already used and abused plenty tonight.  Hanbin whines in irritation and need around the cock in his mouth as those fingers slip inside him, cum dripping slickly out around the intrusion.

 

“You’re so full already, damn.” Hard to mistake Junhwe’s smooth voice, low and throaty with badly suppressed eagerness.  “Who knew our leader was such a sloppy _slut_.”  In spite of his words, Junhwe’s tone is pleased, almost gentle.  There’s the sound of a bottle being set down, and Hanbin shivers, overstimulated almost to the point of tears, a lurch of helpless need spiraling through him.

 

The only time they get away with talking to, or about, Hanbin like this is during these sessions, when Hanbin is tied up and treated like a sex toy, his only function to suck and be fucked.  Any other time would be grounds for Hanbin’s teeth in someone’s neck.  Junhwe’s not foolish enough to let the privilege go to waste, either, his lavish praise interspersed with a dominating, malevolent tongue.  Hanbin reacts to it like nothing else, letting Junhwe break him down in a way nobody else can.  He soaks it all up, exulting in the pleasure and the pain, playing this game where all of them win.

 

“You’d never be satisfied with only what you’ve had so far, right?  It's nowhere near enough, I know how much you love it.” Junhwe crooks his fingers, and Hanbin’s whole body jolts, his hips grinding back on Junhwe’s fingers.  Hanbin makes a muffled noise, his bound hands grasping convulsively at thin air.  

 

“Let up for a second.” Someone says, and the cock in Hanbin’s mouth withdraws momentarily. 

 

Hanbin sniffs, coughs, croaks out a ragged and breathless, “Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me.”

 

Junhwe doesn’t hesitate.  Even after all the lube they’ve gone through tonight, even after everyone who’s come before him, Hanbin is still amazingly, incredibly  _tight_.  Junhwe lets out a groan as he slides all the way in, the stretch easy and wet, Hanbin’s tight pink hole fluttering around the base of Junhwe’s cock.  Hanbin’s mouth is full of dick again, but the muffled sound he makes is eager, exhausted, hungry.

 

It should be gross—Junhwe’s aware that this is way past sloppy seconds, seeing the cum oozing out of Hanbin around his cock—but it only serves to push him harder, seeing Hanbin so debased.  “You’re good at a lot of things, but you’re best as a cum dumpster.” Junhwe laughs. 

 

Hanbin makes a noise by way of reply, and he might be laughing too, or he might be moaning.  He looks so pretty, his pale skin flushed and marked with purplish bruises and splashes of cum, some fresh, some drying slowly, his hair curling around the blindfold in sticky mats.  He’s a mess, and they all love it.

 

But this is not about them.  It’s about Hanbin.  About breaking him down, using him up, taking away the thing he craves most—control.

 

There’s probably some measure of unaddressed aggression in this game, in which all of them take out their grievances on their leader, but the subtleties are lost on them as a bunch of young guys only just barely figuring out how to be adults (and, truth be told, largely sucking at it all around).  All that matters is that this is good, and the useful side effects of a calm and relaxed Hanbin afterward are a bonus point.

 

“Fuck, feels so good.  Never met anyone that could take so much dick and still keep going.  You're fucking perfect.” Junhwe purrs, holding the rope that’s binding Hanbin’s hands together, using it as leverage to pull Hanbin back into him.  Hanbin’s muffled moans around the cock in his mouth drag stifled sounds of imminent orgasm from whoever’s fucking his face.

 

“Fuck— _ah_ —” Hanbin can tell that it’s Donghyuk, high-pitched swear words still awkward in his mouth, in the way he bites back more curses even as he’s about to come.  Hanbin gasps for breath as his mouth is released, keeps his lips open as cum splashes across his tongue and upper lip.  Donghyuk’s miss isn’t exactly the first of the night.

 

Hanbin’s jaw is slack with the force of his labored breathing, lips webbed with cum and spit, his voice raw with all the stimulation he’s taken over the past couple of hours.  “Please—wanna come—” He pleads with them on a strangled moan, and he sounds so pretty Bobby takes pity on him.

 

“Make Junhwe come, and I’ll let you come.” Bobby says, his voice close by but not close enough.  Two fingers sweep over Hanbin's messy cheek and push past his parted lips, and Hanbin sucks on them greedily.

 

Hanbin whimpers when different fingertips ghost over the underside of his cock, the promise of a touch.  "Good boy." The fingers in his mouth slip out, pressing briefly on his swollen lower lip.

 

“Please, please,” Hanbin begs, his lips quivering as he sobs, “I need it—I need—”

 

“Yeah, I know what you need.” Junhwe snarls, his voice as wrecked as Hanbin’s, his rhythm failing as his hips slam forward.  He comes with a low, throaty moan, the veins on his neck standing out with exertion.  Hanbin’s wordless cry of need and arousal is piteous, desperate.

 

Junhwe slips out of Hanbin with a wince, and a trickle of cum follows him out of Hanbin’s sensitive pink entrance.  At a nod from Bobby, he pulls the release loop that Chanwoo had carefully knotted into Hanbin’s bindings.  The purple silk falls away in coils, and Hanbin topples over immediately, face down and ass in the air, his arms lying leaden by his sides.  Cum drips down his pale thighs from his ravaged hole.

 

“I—I need to come,” Hanbin pleads again, “please—”

 

“I got you.  It’s okay, babe, I got you.” Bobby murmurs, gathering Hanbin up, and Hanbin tries to help but his muscles are jelly on his bones.  He’s propped up against someone else’s bare chest, a pair of arms crossing over his body to hold him up, a mouth pressed against the side of his neck.  Hanbin’s so disoriented he can’t even gain his balance, his weight shifting and tipping haphazardly, making the arms around his chest squeeze tightly to keep him upright.

 

There are a dozen hands on him, warm and smooth, each claiming part of him to touch and gentle.  Someone is pinching firmly at his nipples, and two pairs of hands are rubbing at the marks left by the rope, massaging feeling back into his fingers.  Hanbin notices none of this, his mind still occupied by the most pressing need.

 

“Take his blindfold off.” Bobby’s voice commands.  Someone’s fumbling with the knot of the blindfold, and it’s whisked off just as his cock is engulfed in a hot mouth, the sudden intensity almost too much to bear.  The lights in the dorm are low, but the deluge of sensory input is so dizzying that Hanbin has to hold on to the hands to either side of him.

 

Hanbin lets out a helpless sob, glancing down to where Bobby’s lips stretch around the base of his cock, Junhwe squeezed in beside him and tonguing Hanbin’s balls.  Two of Junhwe’s fingers slip into Hanbin’s oversensitive entrance, cum pouring out of him over Junhwe's hand as his skilled fingers curl ruthlessly against Hanbin's prostate.  Hanbin’s knees tremble with effort.  He’s _almost_ too tired to come, his orgasm more exertion than pleasure.  It rises up sluggishly, gathering the courage to strike, juddering through him in a slow boil.  Hanbin groans, arching and twisting against Yunhyeong’s chest, the gradual build finally gaining enough momentum, tipping him over like the plunge of a roller coaster.

 

Hanbin’s yell is almost a scream, but he doesn’t know it, doesn’t feel the hands on his body anymore.  He’s only aware of the heat pulsing through him, his mind blank and vision going white as he plummets into his orgasm.  The heat rattles his body over and over like a toy, the intensity of it consuming him like fire.  The inferno dies out quickly, though, and Hanbin is floating, comfortable, his body curled in on itself and warmed by the embers of the heat that had engulfed him moments before.

 

Consciousness filters back to him slowly, so fucked-out and pleasantly inert he’s not even sure he’s attached to his body anymore.  The thought of being just a sentient head lying on the ground is funny in some hysterical way, and he laughs vacantly, his voice utterly ruined in his throat.

 

“There you are.” Bobby murmurs.  Hanbin is lying in the same place, although several inches lower than before, his cheek resting heavily on Yunhyeong’s bare thigh.  Bobby’s propped on an elbow next to Hanbin’s head, and he brushes the sticky, sweaty hair out of Hanbin’s face.  Hanbin peers at him hazily.  “You did so well.  How do you feel?”

 

“Fucking great.” Hanbin rasps. "I can't move.”

 

“I’ll carry you.” Jinhwan’s low voice comes from behind Hanbin, and everyone laughs.

 

Junhwe is the one who carries Hanbin to the shower, being the only one big enough to handle him, and he and Bobby clean Hanbin up under the hot water while Hanbin protests weakly, still not used to being taken care of.

 

“You couldn’t fight off a puppy in your current condition, so don't even try it with us.  Just relax, you did a lot of work today.” Bobby says, climbing into the tub behind Hanbin to scrub Hanbin’s back with a loofah.  Hanbin’s eyes close lazily in enjoyment, and he squints when Junhwe tips a basin of warm water over his head.  He didn’t have much energy to protest before, and he was really only griping in order to make sure they remembered that he’s still in charge around here.

 

"Puppies." Hanbin repeats vaguely, smiling, his mind still not quite all there yet. "I want a puppy."

 

"I'll get you one someday." Bobby promises, impossibly fond.  Hanbin leans his forehead against Junhwe’s shoulder, utterly content, and Junhwe laughs and nuzzles Hanbin’s temple affectionately.

 

Everyone else is clean too, and mostly dry by the time Hanbin leaves the bathroom on unsteady legs, dressed only in boxers and loose shorts, supported by Bobby’s arm around his waist.

 

“I’m going to bed.” Hanbin announces to the room at large, and the others all instantly crowd close to touch and kiss him affectionately.  Hanbin lets them, accepting their murmured praise as his due, flushing with enjoyment he’s too tired to contain.

 

Bobby opens the bedroom door, Hanbin limping heavily beside him, Junhwe on the other side.  Hanbin mumbles, “Jesus, you guys are _rough_.”

 

“I think that might’ve been Junhwe, actually,” Bobby says thoughtfully, “he was kind of angry today.”

 

“I was exactly like usual.” Junhwe protests, pulling back the blankets for Hanbin to collapse face-first into.  “That’s what happens when you get fucked by six different people.”

 

“And he did it so well.” Bobby says fondly.  “If only we had a bed big enough for all of us…”

 

Bobby rolls Hanbin’s limp form over on the mattress before sliding into bed next to him, and Junhwe leans down (way down) to kiss Hanbin on the temple before he turns out the light.  “Night.” Junhwe calls softly, and Bobby waves a hand sleepily as Junhwe closes the door on his way out.

 

Hanbin makes a sleepy noise of contentment, pressing his face into Bobby’s neck, and Bobby strokes his hair soothingly.  “I got you.” He whispers again.  “How are you feeling?”

 

“Mhmm.” Hanbin agrees drowsily.  “Really good.  Tired.  Like a dirty slut.”

 

“You were so good today.” Bobby murmurs, and there’s no patronization in his tone, only affection.  Hanbin’s sigh is pleased, the weight of his body warm and pliant against Bobby, so utterly relaxed that he’s almost melting.  “Go to sleep, baby.”

 

Hanbin mumbles something indistinct, and on the next breath, he’s asleep.

 


End file.
